encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mine-a (2016)
| }} Mine-a is a supporting character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia ' produced by GMA Network. She was the fianceé of Hagorn before choosing to became the queen of Lireo. Mine-a is portrayed by Dingdong Dantes' wife, Marian Rivera-Dantes. Profile Mine-a is the diwata who replaced Adhara as the Queen of Lireo. She is the mother of the four elemental sang'gres Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya. She is also the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin and later the Brilyante ng Apoy, Brilyante ng Tubig and Brilyante ng Lupa. During nighttime, she would remove the brilyantes in her possession and keep them in a guarded chamber. Personality Mine-a is a resilient queen. She able to endure the pain of losing those who are important to her. She is very outspoken using words like "Pashnea" and shows no fear when talking to her enemies. Mine-a is a loving mother who loves her daughters equally and is always concerned of their wellbeing. She often reminds her daughters that killing isn't the way to change someone's heart. She also is helpful towards other races. When the hathors attacked Adamya she allowed the survivors to seek refuge in Lireo. Appearance and Outfits Mine-a is a beautiful diwata with a back length hair and a fair skin tone. Many praise her beauty throughout the entire land of Encantadia including Hagorn himself. *Mine-a in her formal appearance wears a gold v-neck gown with brown wavy designs. She wears the Lirean crown when attending to visitors and during important events and a tiara when not in a formal event. *Mine-a's warrior form consists of a headgear. A sleeveless blue suit. Her armor consists of a breast plate colored mainly in gold with blue markings and a circle in the center with a red cape is attached to the back and a gold belt with blue markings. She wears gray armlets. Her hair is tied into a ponytail. *Mine-a wore a gold robe with long sleeves when Cassiopea visited Lireo in to entrust the Brilyante ng Hangin to the Diwatas. *During nighttime, Mine-a wears a blue V-neck nightgown with a gold robe. *Mine-a wore a white robe and white pants along with a key necklace during the test of her four daughters. Story Mine-a is the diwata who replaced Adhara as the Queen of Lireo. When Cassiopea visited Lireo to give them their share of the Hope Gem as the queen of Lireo, she is the representative of all the Diwatas and thus, she became the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin. Mine-a became pregnant before the battle between Sapiro and Hathoria waged. Unable to personally give assistance to King Armeo because she is carrying a child, she sent Lirean soldiers to aid Sapiro in the war. Mine-a gave birth to Amihan the moment Arvak was killed. Hagorn plotted to kidnap the newly born Sang'gre. After finding out the dagger was owned by Hagorn Mine-a became enraged and personally went to Hathoria. Using the power of the four brilyantes, Mine-a cursed the Hathors changing their appearances and when they die no body will be left for anyone to mourn on. Because of what Mine-a did, Ether saw an opportunity to cause chaos on Encantadia. Cassiopeia warned Mine-a that she and her daughter are in danger and they must go to the world of mortals for their safety. Unable to leave Encantadia, Mine-a orders Raquim to go with Amihan instead. Often times she would send colorful birds to Amihan and sometimes she would personally go and visit her herself in the form of a phoenix. Lireo (2016 series) Diwatas: Mine-a | Pirena | Amihan | Alena | Danaya | Adhara |Lira | Mira |Aquil | Muros | Gurna | Muyak | Ades Lireo:Diwatas Sang'gres | Lireo | Brilyante ng Hangin Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres